FA Challenge: Stuck in a Elevator
by tennesseegirl2014
Summary: Response to Falling into heaven's FA Challenge: Stuck in a Elevator challenge.


**FA Challenge: Stuck in a Elevator**

**In response to Falling into Heaven's FA Challenge!**

**tennesseegirl2014**

Jess sighed as she leaned back against the doors of the elevator. The 34-floor ride up to the crime lab was slowed by the embarking and disembarking of people at what seemed like every floor. After what seemed like an eternity, the elevator finally arrived at the 34th floor. She stepped off the elevator, and in her half awake state, she walked towards the crime lab offices, looking for Lindsey.

"Hey Jess." said Lindsey "You look beat."

"I am" answer Jess as she sank down in the chair across from Lindsey.

"Are you feeling any better?" asked Lindsey, Jess had been sick with the flu for a week.

"A bit. Still really weak. Don didn't want me to come to work this morning. But I', not contagious so I don't see a reason I should stay at home staring at the wall." said Jess.

"He's just looking out for you." said Lindsey

"I know." said Jess, smiling. "Did you get a DNA conformation?"

"Yes. The suspects name Michael James, and he has a whole list of assault charges." answered Lindsey, handing Jess the file. Jess scanned the file.

"Alright. Don and I will bring him in." said Jess, standing up. "Thanks Lindsey, see you later."

"See ya!"

Jess walked out of the office, looking over the file as she walked. As she approached the elevator, she bumped into the chest of her husband and partner.

"Woah there, babe." said Don, wrapping his arms around her "You should really watch where you are going." Don kissed her forehead and then let her go.

"Is that the Henry suspect?" asked Don

"Yea, I was just looking for you. We need to bring him in." said Jess, handing him the file.

"Well, lets go." said Don, pushing the elevator button. The elevator opened and the two stepped in. They rode down the first few floors in a comfortable silence, then the elevator doors jolted to a stop.

"We're stuck between floors.." trailed off Don as he pushed the emergency button "It's not working."

Jess pulled out her phone and dialed Jo **(A/N: I love Stella…but I think I like Jo better :P) **

"Hey Jo. There's something wrong with the elevator in the crime lab. Don and I are stuck between floors."

She chatted on her phone for another minute and then hung up.

"There on it." said Jess, yawning and sinking down on the floor. Don walked over and sat down in the floor beside her. "So how are you holding up?" asked Don, resting a hand on her knee. Jess yawned again, hugged his arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Tired. But I'm ok." said Jess

"I think this is the first time we've been alone in I can't remember when." said Don

"Mhmm." Jess nodded against his shoulder. Don reached around and pulled her into his lap so she was straddling him. "Let's make the most of it." said Don, pulling her face to his. Jess moaned as their lips met, wrapping her arms around his neck as Don pulled her closer to him. Just as they got comfortable, the elevator jerked, then stopped again. Don and Jess looked at each other, then Jess's phone buzzed.

"Jo? What's going on?" asked Jess as she answered her phone, flipping it on speaker phone so Don could hear.

"The techs are having some problems. Hang in there you two, we'll get you out soon." said Jo

"Thanks Jo." said Don. Jess ended the call.

"So where were we?" asked Jess with a smirk as she re-wrapped her arms around his neck.

Two hours and a dozen phone calls and jerks later, the elevator doors opened to reveal Jo, Mac, and the techs.

"About time." said Jess, as Don stood and then pulled her off the ground.

"Sorry about that detectives." said the Tech

"Don't worry about it." said Jess.

The tech nodded and walked away.

"So did you two enjoy your break?" asked Mac

"We actually did." said Don he hugged Jess, and she rested her head on his chest. "We haven't see a lot of each other lately."

"Awww. Well where were you two headed?" asked Jo

"Pick up a suspect for the Henry case." answered Jess, lifting her head off his chest "Which we need to go pick up." said Jess as Don let her go.

"Well the elevators are all working now." said Mac

Don and Jess looked at echoer

"We'll take the stairs" they said in unison.

-end-


End file.
